


Cute stuff with Timothée

by Malecftw



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Thimothée Chalamet blurb, Timothée Chalamet fluff, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw
Summary: The title says it all.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Cute stuff with Timothée

His soft snores made their way into your right ear. His chin, resting on the side of your neck as he spooned you was a constant reminder of your proximity.

An arm slung lazily of your side, his hand flat against the skin of your tummy underneath your top. He always wanted to be touching your skin one way or the other. Wether it was holding your hand, playfully messing up your hair or a casual arm on your thigh when you chilled on the couch.

He found clothes to be an unnecessary boundary between the two of you, separating you from the skin to skin contact he so enjoyed.  
It was a kind of intimacy you’d never experienced in another human being before. The feeling of truly being two souls, with two bodies, yet connecting and functioning as a whole.

A lot of that was due to him. You were laid back, whatever happens happens. He was intent on being as close as you possibly could. Nipping each argument in the bud, investing alot of time in the health of your relationship. Not that you didn’t, he just needed to do all of that. Purely for his own mental health. He loved you more than life itself. The health of your relationship was just something he needed to care for. He yearned for it. You did as well, but he most certainly took on the role of caretaker in the relationship and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“This is bliss.” He moaned softly. He cuddled you closer as he awoke from his peaceful slumber.   
You turned your body slowly, now facing the man you loved. His eyes were still closed and you took the opportunity to drink him in. Take in all of his features. The slight display of freckles, cause by the summer sun as it was the beginning of june. His unruly hair, making his boyish features stand out even more.

He seemed peaceful, happy, like no hurt or heartbreak had ever touched him. Untainted like a young child, still having to learn about the harsh ways of life.  
Worrisome thoughts nowhere to be found, only a feeling of safety and comfort present within him.

As you started playing with some curls, you spoke. “I was thinking, when we have kids, I want them to grow up here. I know it’s a small place for kids, but this is where everything happened. Where we met, where we fell in love. This place is too important. I want them to be rooted here.” You chewed the inside of your cheek as you got a little lost in the prospect of raising your children. But were quickly interrupted.

Timmy’s eyes opened slowly, a joyful grin painting his features. “You know I love you right.”  
“Right back at ya mr Chalamet,” you smiled, letting the random curl fall on his forehead as you cupped his cheek.  
“Love the sound of that mrs. Chalamet.” You’d both talked about marriage. It was no secret it was coming one day, which is why he loved giving you his name. It was continuous confirmation of the bond you had, even if it wasn’t official yet.

He pecked your lips, you could his thoughts shifting in his mind as he was now completely awake. “Pancakes?”  
He laughed and nuzzled his nose into yours. 

“It’s like you read my mind.”


End file.
